1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for sharing local cache from a failover node.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems can include a plurality of compute nodes. In such systems, mirroring compute nodes can result in poor use of total system resources as some portion of the total system resources are only used to copy other system resources and are not used in active data processing operations.